Under His Spell
by JDFs HOTT Ranger
Summary: PRT The Movie: What if Lerigot's healing spell was only temporary? !*! WARNING:NOT FOR KAT FANS !*! Please R&R *~* CHAP. 4 *~*
1. Return to the Sub

Under His Spell

Author's note: You know the drill. I don't own 'em. Saban does! But I wish I did! I'm usually a Tommy and Kim fan, but I want to try something different. 

Summary: What happened after the Tae Kwon Do match in Turbo: A Power Rangers movie?

"Way to go you guys!!!" Kim yelled over all the cheering. She jumped up and down, clapping. Her shoulder length cameral brown hair bounced up in it's clip.

"Yeah you guys that was great!" exclaimed Rocky. 

Jason and Kim smiled evilly at each other. What the others didn't know was that Kim and Jason were still under Maligore's spell. Lerigot's 'healing' spell was only temporary. Another perk to Maligore's spell was that not only did they have super-human strength but, they could read each others' minds. Kim got in the ring with Tommy, Jason, and Adam. She hugged Jason tightly running her fingers through his hair slowly. Jason smirked and picked her up by her hips. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed it over and over again. Kimberly threw her head backed and laughed. Tommy and Rocky watched Kimberly and Jason while they were acting more like a couple than friends. Kat glanced over to Tommy and then to Kim and Jason. She got in the ring with Tommy and the rest of the gang. 

"Hey Jason! That was great! Congrats!" Kat said sweetly. 

"Yeah babe I know. I'm the best!" Jason said before he put Kim down. Kim pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Jason?! I'm pretty cold over here! I need someone to warm me up…" Kim said seductively. Jason growled playfully and threw Kim over his shoulder. Kim laughed and eyed Tommy, knowing that Tommy still had feelings for her. She smirked and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. Tommy watched Kim and Jason leave the stadium. 

"Since when were they an item?" asked Tanya. 

"From what Jason told me they weren't. He's suppose to be in love with some girl named Jessica." Tommy said as he took Kat's hand. Tommy thought he saw Kim's eyes flash red when she looked at him a second ago. 

Kim and Jason went into the locker room. Jason put Kim down on a bench and laid down on top of her. They started to really get into their hot passionate make out session, when they were teleported to Divatox's submarine. Jason got off of Kim and then helped her up off the floor. 

"God What the Fuck is going on?! I was in the middle of a great kiss and," Kim clapped loudly, "BAM! We're here! In… Divatox's Submarine."

Jason stepped forward to protect Kimberly. Even though he was evil, he still had to protect the woman he loved. 

"Baby it's ok. She can't hurt us. We're Maligore's children. So we're stronger than her." Kim said.

"Ah yeah yeah Kimmy, you're right. But see I know how to take those powers from you. Just a few little words and POOF! They're gone." Diva said. 

"That's bullshit. You got shit words." Jason said stepping forward. Kim read Diva's mind. She pulled Jason back.

"No Baby she does have a spell that can give us our purity back." Kim said, softly. "Diva just show us our room." 

"Ok but you better be nicer to me, Jason. Or no more powers for you." Diva sang.

After Kim and Jason got settled in and left alone, they went into another frenzy make out session. That lead to them having sex. [ don't want to bore ya with all the details ]. After that, Kim laid on Jason's chest, thinking.

"You know what Jason?" 

"What?"

"We're not pure anymore… I mean we're not married and we fucked. And well that's a sin." Kim said, thoughtfully. 

"Whoa babe! You're right! We can build our own moon empire or some shit like that! Well first we have to get rid of that Divabitch and take over her army."

"Or we could just destroy Diva, take over her army and then take over Rita and Zedd's armies and empire."

"You, babe, are definitely the brains and beauty of this operation." Jason replied.

"And you are the uh… well you're part of the brains too. With our strength and power, we will destroy those rangers… once and for all." Kim said happily.

"I'm gonna take a shower and think some more of this wonderful plan of yours." Jason said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Kim got up and wrapped herself in the black bed sheet. She walked out of the room and went to find Divatox. 

"Hey Divatox. You got any clothes I can wear?" Kim asked. Diva rolled her eyes and motioned for Kim to follow her. 

"Yeah I got some clothes you can borrow. But it depends on what color ya want." Diva walked into her dressing room and opened 4 closets. One closet had all pink in it. The others were black, blue, and purple. Kim walked by the pink closet and slammed it's doors. The mirrors on the front of the door shattered into millions of pieces. 

"Like I told that ugly little pink ranger, pink is out."

"Ok Ok geez. Have a heart attack! Watch out who you're talking to though. Remember I got the spell that can give you two back your purity." 

"Sorry Divabitch but you don't have shit on me and Jason."

"Oh you're so sure about that! Ivegay esethay umanhay ackbay eirthay URITYPAY!" Divatox yelled. Ivegay esethay umanhay ackbay eirthay URITYPAY! Meant Give these humans back their purity. 

Kim just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"So when is it suppose to work?" She said impatiently. 

"Now Now NOW!!!!!!!!!" Divatox screamed, stomping her foot. Kim stepped forward and laughed. 

"Now… Give me some clothes and I won't beat the shit out of you." Kim said, smiling sweetly. Diva growled and pointed to the 3 remaining closets. "Pick out what ya what."

Kim walked to the closest with the blue and black clothes in it. She picked out a outfit similar to Divatox's only it didn't have a cape. The little corset top was blue with gold trimming. The pleaded skirt was black and also had gold trimming. 

"I'll be back for more. Ok?" Kim said. She walked out and went back to her and Jason's bedroom. She quickly got dressed and laid down in the bed. Jason walked out and was knocked back by the beautifulness of Kim in that outfit. Jason walked to her and laid beside her, rubbing her almost bare stomach.

"Not now baby. We have to take over the world." Kim said getting up. "Now get dressed. We have to destroy Diva." Kim threw Jason a pair of black pants, a black wife beater and some shoes. Jason got dressed and followed Kim out of the bedroom and into the submarine's main room. 

"Diva! It's time you got to explore the sub a little better!" Jason yelled in her face. Jason opened the port hole and pushed Diva down it. All you could hear down, were her screams. 

Author's note: If I get good reviews then I'll continue this fan fic. If I don't then I'll stop.


	2. New Enemy

****

Under his Spell

Chap. 2

Author's Note: I decided to go a little Crow on ya. But you know the deal. I don't own 'em. Saban does. I don't make any $$$ off of this story either. What I mean by going a little Crow on ya, is that Kim has a life source and that's a crow. It's like her best friend. It sees for her. If you've seen ANY of The Crows, then you know what I'm talking about. But if you haven't, deal with it. It will be understood later on in the story. = Thoughts.

Timeline: This is set after Kim and Jason have taken over Divatox's army. They have yet to take over Lord Zedd's army.

"Kim?" Jason asked, when they got into the throne room of Lord Zedd's castle, "Are you going to redecorate after we take over?"

"You can. Or I'll get Divatox to. She has some-what of good taste." Kim replied vaguely.

"OH RIIIIITA! ZEEEEDD! The brat is back!" Kim yelled throughout the castle. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa walked into the throne room. "Oh look it's those Power Brats!" Rita screamed.

Kim got up in Rita's face. We are no longer Power Rangers, dumb ass! We are Maligore's children. Prepare to fall or," Kim grins at this time, "shrink for a better term, to your doom! Finster! You know what to do, dog man!" Kim had earlier convinced Finster to help her and Jason. Kimberly backed up and wrapped her arm around Jason's waist. 

"Yes your Highness." Finster threw some gold dust on Lord Zedd and Rita. Immediately they began to shrink slowly. Kim walked to a shocked Lord Zedd and took his staff straight from his hands. 

"Buh Bye Zeddy!" Kim waved her free hand softly and smiled. Jason walked up to Rita and removed her staff from her hand. 

"Thank you very much!" Jason walked to Kimberly and kissed her forehead. 

"Finster, please take our guests to their uh…." Kim grins, "their globe, and please set it in mine and Jason's room. Thank you!" Kim and Jason watched Finster transfer Lord Zedd and Rita to a snow globe. 

"Now Jason, please go inform the armies that they have new leaders. When you get back we'll zap down to earth and give our friends a little visit." 

"Yes baby." Jason walked out of the room and to the armies. Kim sat down in her new throne. This place needs some personality She thought. Kim's new staff glowed and the Z turned into a K. The throne's Z turned into a K, too. And somewhere in the castle the Putties Z turned into Ks and Js. 

Jason returned to find the place redecorated. Instead of stone, the walls were black silk. The floor was still stone but it was black stone instead of gray stone. 

"Nice work baby!" Jason said, looking at Kim. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes it is. Let me change. We have to act like our old selves. Ok?" Kim's staff glowed and a light surrounded Kim. When the light faded, she was wearing tight LOW rise blue jean flares, a simple white belly tank top that revealed her belly button ring, and big thick soled 4" boots. Kim turned around, posing for Jason. A little of her deep blue lace thong was showing. Jason pulled Kim into his arms. Kim felt him growing hard in his pants. 

"Do we have to go? Can't we just stay here and have fun?" Jason asked, pulling her away and looking into her deep red eyes. 

"No we can't. Tonight ok? I promise." Kim's eyes turned doe brown as she blinked. "Let's go!" Kim's staff turned into a bracelet and it glowed red as she teleported Jason and herself to earth.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

They arrived in front of the Youth Center and walked in hand in hand. 

"Kim? Is this really acting like our old selves?" Jason asked. 

"No, but we'll tell them that we got together while we were captured by Divatox. Plus they already know that we like each other by the way we were acting at the tournament. Think, Big guy." Kim looked around for the gang. "There they are."

Kim and Jason walked over. "Hey guys!" Kim waved and pulled Jason to the table. Everyone looked up and smiled. Tommy watched Kim's stomach as she walked over to the table. Damn look at those Abs. And that belly button ring. God she looks good. 

A familiar Australian accent broke the silence. "Hey Kim! Hey Jason! What's up!?" 

Kim sat on the other side of Tommy and Jason sat beside Kim. "Nothing much. Sorry it took us so long to get here, but I think Kim is getting some late genes from Tommy." Jason joked. Kim slapped him playfully on the arm. 

"I couldn't find what to wear. Plus Jason was all over me, so I really couldn't pick out something to wear." Kim looked at Tommy for a reaction, but got none. She shrugged and kisses Jason on the cheek. "So Justin how's it feel like to be the new Blue Ranger? I bet it feels great!"

"Oh man! It does, Kim! I've felt such power! It's great." Justin said excitedly. Kim smiled and slipped her arm through Jason's. 

Adam watched Kim and Jason. "So guys, When did, you know, ya'll get together?" Kim looked at Jason and Jason looked at Kim. They smiled.

"When we were in Divatox's dungeon, we realized what we've been hiding from each other our wholes lives. We loved each other, more than friends. We're in-love. I hope you guys can be happy for us."

"Hey we're ALL happy for you guys." Kat said, looking a Tommy. "Yeah we're all happy." Tommy said finally. Just then their communicators went off. They all walked over to a dark corner, including Jason and Kimberly. Tommy brought the communicator to his lips.

"We read you, Zordon." Tommy said. 

"RANGERS. MY SENSORS DETECT A NEW PRESENCE ON THE MOON. PLEASE TELEPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE POWER CHAMBER."

"Right Zordon. Can Jason and Kimberly come too?"

"FORMER RANGERS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. BUT IN THIS CASE, I'M AFRAID NOT."

"Gotcha Zordon. Sorry guys." Tommy said.

"Oh it's no problem." Jason said. Kimberly and Jason watched as the rangers teleported out. "Do your shit baby." Jason said. Kim turned them invisible and teleported them into the command center. They were undetected.

"RANGERS, I HAVE DISTURBING NEWS. THE NEW PRESENCE IS MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAT RITA AND LORD ZEDD. THEY HAVE CONQUERED LORD ZEDD, RITA, AND DIVATOX'S ARMIES. IT SEEMS THEY HAVE NO WEAKNESSES." 

Kim grinned along with Jason. This is great, baby. They have no idea who the new presence is! I know, Jason. I heard. 

"But Zordon, how will we defeat them?" Kat asked. Tommy draped his arm over her shoulder.

"WE DON'T NOT YET KNOW IF WE CAN'T BEAT THEM. WHEN OR IF THEY SEND A MONSTER DOWN, THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL WE KNOW IF WE CAN DEFEAT THEM. RANGERS, THIS IS ALL THE INFORMATION I HAVE. NOW I WILL SEE WHAT MORE I CAN FIND OUT. IF I DO, I WILL CONTACT YOU IMMEDIATELY."

"Right Zordon. ASAP ok? I wanna know what we're going up against." Tommy said. He sounded like a leader who wants to kick some ass.

"AS DO I TOMMY."

"Alright you guys, let's get back to Kim and Jason." Just then Kim and Jason teleported back to the Youth Center and became visible again. They became visible just seconds before the rangers came. They all walked back to the table.

"So guys what's going on? It must be really important if we couldn't come along." Kim asked.

"Yeah there is a new and more powerful enemy on the moon." Tanya whispered.

"Wow really?" Kim acted surprised. Jason couldn't act at all so he kept his mouth shut. Kim looked at Jason and his eyes were turning slightly red. "Uh guys we'd love to hear the rest of the story but, we have to go met my dad at that new restaurant, Vail. Come on, Hunny." 

Kim got up and dragged Jason along with her. They went into a dark corner and blended in with the shadows. Then they teleported back to the moon. "Jason! Learn to keep your eyes sealed when we're around them!"

Kim walked to her throne and sat down. "I'm sorry, baby." Jason looked down and shuffled his feet. "It's ok. Just be more careful, next time." Kim looked around for Finster.

"Where is that dog face?" Kim asked. Just then Finster came in. "Yes your highness?" 

"I need a new monster, please. An easy one, just to get the rangers confidence up. How about a piece of paper that can leave paper cuts." Kim smiled. 

"That's excellent, your highness! I'll get started immediately. I also made a few adjustments to the putties. No longer do you hit the Z or K in this case, but you have to kick the knees in then they were disassemble." 

"Thank you Finster!" Kim got up and kissed him on the forehead. "I don't know why Rita ever treated you badly! You're a genius!" Finster blushed under his fur. "Thank you, your highness." 

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

****

Youth Center

Beep Beep BeepBeepBeepBeep! Tommy and the others walked over to a dark corner. They all gathered around Tommy's communicator.

"We read you Zordon." 

"RANGERS. THERE ARE NEW PUTTIES IN THE PARK. TELEPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY."

"Right Zordon." Tommy said. "Alight guys let's go!" They all teleported out of the Youth Center and to the park. 

"Who are these guys?! They have Ks and Js instead of Zs!" Justin observed. 

"They must be that new enemies!" Tommy said, kicking a puttie. Kat punched a puttie in the stomach. It went flying into a tree. Justin kicked the KJ on the chest and waited for it to disassemble. It didn't. "Guys these are different! Hitting the KJ won't work!" Justin flipped over the puttie and kicked him behind. Adam did a round house kick to 3 of the putties heads. Then he hit the KJ on one of them. "Guys! Justin's right!" Tanya accidentally kicked one of the putties knees in. It made a sickening crack. Then the puttie disassembled. "Guys! Kick their knees in!" They all began to kick the putties knees in. Soon all the putties were gone. "YES! Good thinking Tanya!" Adam kissed Tanya on the cheek. "It was by accident." Tanya said. 

"Ahhhh Rangers! You have defeated the putties! But what about me?!" All the rangers turned to see a 6'0 piece of paper. It's name was Cookie Cutter. Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Not a problem… SHIFT INTO TURBO!

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin yelled, turning into The Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Adam turned into the Green turbo Ranger.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Tanya shifted to the Yellow Ranger.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Kat yelled, turning into the Pink turbo ranger.

"Red Lighting Turbo Power!" Tommy turned into the Red Ranger.

"Let's do it!" Tommy yelled to his teammates. Tommy kicked Cookie Cutter in the groin. Cookie Cutter was knocked back. Cookie Cutter shot sharp pieces of paper and cut Kat, Justin, and Tanya. 

"AHH!" They all said, getting knocked back. They got up and joined their friends. "I got this one you guys!" Adam yelled.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Adam blasted Cookie Cutter and he exploded. "Yeah!" 

"That was easy! May this new enemy isn't as bad as Zordon thought!" Tommy said.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Excellent. They defeat that monster! Now they got some confidence. Maybe too much for their own good." Kim said. 

"Hey Kim it's night time…" Jason said. "You promised. Remember?" Kim smiled and got up from her throne. She took Jason's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Kim's new crow was softly soaring behind her the whole way there.


	3. Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Saban does.

"Finster! You need to make each one the putties have different weak spots! Then the power rangers won't know how to defeat them with in a matter of minutes." Kim said, looking at Finster. 

Jason came up behind Kim and held her. Kim rested her head on his very chiseled chest. She closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling of his beautiful chest rising and falling. "God you're so beautiful. How did I ever get you?" Jason asked.

"Well… we've been friends our whole lives and we loved each other our whole lives except we never realized it until the evil consumed our bodies. That's the only good thing Divatox ever did." Kim replied. "I think I should pay a little visit to the Rangers as the black crow." As if on cue, a black crow emerged from the deep layers of the empire. 

Kim stepped back and the black crow rested on her shoulder. Kim's red bracelet began to glow and a red light formed around her until you could only see the outline of her body. When the light faded there was a petite person dressed in a black ninja suit. You could not see the face of the person because it was covered. The black crow was rested on the shoulder of the person. The person was no other than Kim. 

"Sexy Kim. Sexy." Jason replied.

"Yeah I know. Now Jason stay here. If I need your help, I'll give ya a ring." Kim teleported out in a flash of red light.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

"Beep Beepbeepbeepbeep!" Tommy, Kat, and Justin looked around the park to see if anyone was watching and then proceeded to talk. 

"Yeah Zordon." Tommy said as he brought the communicator to his lips.

"TOMMY THERE IS A DISTURBANCE AT THE LAKE. I WILL CONTACT THE OTHERS. TELEPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY." 

"Right Zordon!" Tommy said. Tommy, Justin, and Kat teleported in lights of red, blue, and pink.

When they arrived at the lake, they saw a petite figure dressed in a black ninja suit, standing there as if waiting for them. Flashes of yellow and green appeared next to Tommy. "Sorry it took so long we…" Adam stopped talking as soon as he saw the black ninja. He whispered to Tommy "new enemy?" Tommy only nodded.

"So Rangers how's it feel to be up against a new enemy?" The black figure said.

"Well to start off your monster sucked!" Justin said out loud. Then he was suddenly on the ground gasping for breath. Everyone turned towards Justin and helped him up. "You ok buddy?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah just fine. What happened? I felt like someone knocked the breath out of me."

"Ahh that would have to be me!" said the figure. "Are we going to stand around all day or are we going to fight?" The figure rushed at the gang and starting punching and kicking them with lighting speed. She kinda zoomed back to her place and waited to be punched or kicked.

"Shift into turbo!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" 

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" 

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" 

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" 

"Red Lighting Turbo Power!" 

"Oh no! The turbo rangers! Help me Help me!" the figure said very sarcastically. The rangers charged at her. She easily blocked or dodged those hits. As the red ranger was in the process of punching her, she ducked and kicked him in the back. He was sent flying into the lake. He got out and staggered back. Away from the figure.

"It's such a pity of what the rangers have become since I left." She said as she grabbed the pink ranger's helmet and slammed into her knee, making the helmet crack. "UH! Oops!" the figure said. All the rangers backed up next to the red ranger. They all powered down cuz they were all drained from the fight.

"What do you mean since you left?" Tommy asked. 

"God Tommy. You were never the brightest crayon in the box were you?" The figure said. "I was a power ranger before! I'd like you to meet…" The figure took off the mask to reveal herself, "me." 

The whole gang was in shock. "K-k- Kim?!" Tommy managed to get out. 

"In the flesh!" She said smiling wickedly. "Now I need to bring a present home for my uh… puppy." Her hands shot out and Tommy and Kat shot towards her. Before they knew what was happening they were tied up, gagged, and in a cage at the empire. Kim stood before them wearing tight low rise black leather boot cut pants, a red belly leather corset, and black pointy toed spike boots. 

"Welcome to my Empire! I hope you enjoy your stay. There will be complimentary torture, and little food."

****

Author's note: A little demented I know. Someone will get killed in the next chapter but who?! You decided!

1.Kat

2.Tommy

3. Kat

4. Kim [no way]

5. Adam

6. Tanya

7. Kat

8. Justin

9. Kat

10. Jason

I don't know who to kill so you decide! PLEASE review!


	4. Evil Again

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Saban does. 

An: means thoughts. 

Tommy look towards Kat's lifeless body. Just minutes ago, Kimberly came into the cave and shot a red beam of light at Kat. Kat just fell to the ground. Tommy didn't understand what was going on. "Why would Kim do this?" he mumbled.

"Kim did not do this. Kimberly did. Kim was the girl you knew back in high school. Kim was the pink ranger. Kim was your friend. She was your partner. Now she is not. Kimberly did this. Kimberly is the one under the spell of Maligore. Kimberly is evil. Kimberly is the one that killed Katherine." said a shadow. 

"Who's there?!" Tommy asked. No one answered. Just then Kimberly came into the room. 

"Awww… What is little Tommy boy doing? Is he mourning over his dead girlfriend? Well too bad… No one can bring the dead back to life. Except me of course. See Zedd didn't know the extent of his powers. I do. I was bred from pure evil. Zed was human before he became Lord Zedd. He was nothing but a puny human. See he fell into a tub of acid. His immune system was so strong that he lived. He lived! The acid had it's effects on him, of course. He could breathe in space without any oxygen. He had no skin, of course, as anyone could very well see. And that thing over his eyes. That was pretty cool." 

A black crow flew in and landed on her shoulder. Kimberly loved the feel of the talons digging into her skin. Kimberly sat, leaning against the cage that Tommy, and the now dead Kat were in. 

Kimberly gently lifted the crow off her shoulder. "Now baby, go see what our little friends are doing." The crow took flight off Kimberly's delicate hand. Tommy watched the crow fly off, leaving a stride of red light. Tommy began to think, which was a bad thing when Kimberly was around. 

I wonder if the crow is the power source for Kimberly. If it is, I can get out of here and tell the others. Maybe we can kill the crow. 

Kimberly smiled sweetly and turned around to face Tommy. "Tommy. You'll never get out of here alive or good. The only way you'll get out is if your either DEAD or evil. That's it. So do you wanna die? Or live? I'll give you some time to think about it." Kimberly blew a kiss to Tommy. "And don't think of killing my crow cuz you'll regret it." 

Kimberly walked out of the chamber and Jason approached her. 

"What was that about? You spent like 10 minutes in there with him, Kimberly." Jason demanded. 

"Jason, sweetie. Chill out. Nothing is going on between me and Tommy. I just went in there and killed his girlfriend. Then we had a little talk. It was nothing. You're mine. Now I'm tired so I'm going to bed. All this world domination stuff is tiring" Kimberly kissed Jason on his nose. Kimberly walked to bedroom and fell on her bed. She closed her eyes and watched the world through the crow's eyes. 

****

EARTH

"I can't believe this is happening… Was that really Kim? Who's her puppy?" Justin asked. The rest of the turbo rangers were at Adam's empty house. They didn't know, but a crow was sitting outside the window. 

"What are we going to do? I mean she was really fast." Tanya asked. Adam looked at Tanya and Justin and shrugged. "I don't know what we're going to do. Zordon said to just sit and wait. But I know we can't."

****

MOON

"Well Rangers I say I come down there and kill you all! That'd be nice. Wouldn't it, Tommy?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"Yes master." Tommy was under Kimberly's spell. Kimberly motioned for Tommy to come to her. Tommy walked to her and stood in front of her with no emotion in his eyes. 

"Now I'm going to make you evil. You will have a free mind. A free evil mind that is. Jason…well Jason is history. Understand?" Tommy nodded. 

"Good boy."

In a flash of red light, Tommy was evil. Tommy grinned, that oh so hot evil grin of his and swept Kimberly up in his arms. 

"Hey Beautiful." He said in a deep voice. He then proceeded to kiss her, passionately. They then pulled away and smiled.

"Jason! Hunny! Come in here please!" Kimberly turned to Tommy. "Hide Hunny and you'll knock him out and we'll send him to earth." Tommy hid behind the door. Jason walked in and kissed Kimberly softly. 

"Jason I love you. Good-bye." Kimberly said.

"Wha-?" Jason managed to get out before he was knocked out by Tommy's blow. Kimberly put her foot on the unconscious Jason's chest. 

"See sweetie I have a new boy toy and his name is Tommy." Kimberly kneeled down and put her hand to Jason's chest. She absorbed all his powers and strength. When she was done there was a skinny little body laying there with Jason's facial features. Kim got up and walked to Tommy. She put his hand n her chest and then sent Jason's power to Tommy. Tommy removed his hand and smiled. Tommy was more muscular than he had ever been and he was happy.

"It feels good to be back." 

"Well at least I know you're smarter than Einstein over here. So you know how to use your powers right?" Kim asked. 

"Of course. I was evil a couple or more times right?" Tommy smiled and sent Jason down to earth. 

****

EARTH

Adam and everyone walked down to the park to get their minds off Tommy, Kat, and Kim. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Tanya said. 

"I know but try not to think about it. Let's play a game to get our minds off the subject." Adam said. Justin walked off behind some bushes and found something that wasn't suppose to be there. 

"ADAM! Tanya! Come here Quick!" Justin yelled. Adam and Tanya came running. They all looked down at the unconscious body of a skinny man. 

"That looks like Jason…" Justin said. Tanya bent down and examined the body. She touched his face and gasped.

"That is Jason." 

"Quick we have to teleport him to the command center quick." Adam said. They all teleported out in colors of green, blue, and yellow. The yellow had a little bit of black in it. 

At the command center

"Zordon! We found Jason like this!" Justin said. 

"I SAW IN THE VIEWING GLOBE, JUSTIN. ALPHA PUT JASON IN A CONTIANMENT UNIT IMMEDIATELY."

"Zordon what's wrong with him? Why is he so skinny?" Adam asked. 

"IT'S SEEMS THAT ALL HIS POWER AND STRENGTH WAS DRAINED FORM HIS BODY" 

Adam and Tanya held hands while Tanya draped an arm over Justin's shoulder. 

"By who?" asked Adam and he looked at Jason's skinny body. 

"PROBABLY BY KIMBERLY." Zordon said regretfully. 

****

MOON

"Well Tommy now that our little deed is done why don't we go pay a visit to our old command center?" Kimberly said. Kimberly changed into black leather low rise boot cut pants, a blood red lace corset that revealed her belly button ring and new tattoo of a crow, and 4 ½" boots. 

"If you're dressed like that, I think we should stay home and play." Tommy said sweet fully. Kimberly smiled and shook her head. 

"No no we have to give them Kat's body in person. It would only be proper." Kimberly smiled. 

"Ok baby we'll do it." They both teleported down to Adam empty house with Kat's body.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Adam, Tanya, and Justin went back to Adam's house and found Tommy and a 'sleeping' Kat on his couch. Tommy was dressed differently. He had on black dress pants, a black silk button up shirt, and black dress shoes. Kat was wearing tattered and torn pink pants, and a pink shirt. Tommy was rubbing her back. 

"Tommy! Kat! What happened?" Adam said. Just then Kimberly appeared behind Adam, Tanya, and Justin. 

"Well… First of all I killed Kat and turned Tommy evil." Kimberly said happily. Tanya, Adam, and Justin turned around quickly. Kimberly continued "Then I preceded to drain Jason of his evilness and his powers and strength. That's why you found him so… well skinny." 

"Kat is d-dead?" Tanya looked towards Tommy and Kat. 

"Yes she's d-dead, Tanya." Tommy mocked. Tommy rolled his eyes and got up. He walked to Kimberly and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, passionately. They pulled away and Kimberly smiled and said "Catcha on the flip side!" Seconds later they vanished in a red light. 

An: Cliff hanger? I dunno!!!!!! Please R&R? I was thinking of killing Jason which I might just do, but I dunno gimme some reviews and we'll have to see!


End file.
